There is a variety of applications that perform, for example, image and audio editing by using various video sequence, such as moving picture data, static image data, audio data, and text data, in response to editing information that is received from a user; in addition, such applications are provided as software that functions on a personal computer, a workstation, and other information processing apparatuses.
Each of these applications is configured so that it generates a sequence of video and audio data by executing an editing process that reads all or part of the various video sequence, such as image data and audio data stored in a storage medium, and splices desired portions thereof together.
With such an editing application, the editing target is handled as multiple clips, each of which references video sequence in a predetermined temporal range, e.g., the editing application can be configured so that the clips are disposed on multiple tracks along a time axis after which an editing process is performed that corresponds to editing information received from the user.
It is conceivable to export an editing data file, wherein editing information is described, so that a clip that is being edited by one application can be used by a different application. To make the editing data file that can be used by all applications, it should be recorded with a standardized description format, e.g., AAF (Advance Authoring Format), XML (Extensible Markup Language), EDL (Edit Decision List), or some other format.
Patent Citation 1: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2004-310889